Private Session
by CrashDownPixie
Summary: AU. Danny's conflicted and so he does what he always does; he talks to Doctor Evans. Sylar/Danny


**Title:** Private Session

**Done for:** Quote Inspired

**Quote:** "Does he ever tell you he loves you?" - "Yes... no. Never absolutely. It is everyday implied but never declared."

**Part:** 01/01

**Author:** CrashDownPixie

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Heroes: None. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. Danny's conflicted and so he does what he always does; he talks to Doctor Evans.

* * *

Danny sighed as he waited impatiently in Doctor Evans' office. Recently, the good doctor had managed to find herself a boyfriend and as such her interest in Danny had dwindled down to the normal patient-doctor type. This was more than fine with the twenty-three year old blind man. In fact, he was happy for her because he'd never, if one would pardon the expression, seen her this happy in all his years under her care. Well, at least, he was happy for her until she began arriving later and later to their sessions and then cutting them short. Danny was aware of how selfish it sounded to gripe because his therapist was late and usually he wouldn't have minded all that much.

Today, however, was not usual. This week had gone from bad to worse to so bad that there wasn't a word applicable to describe it and he really needed to talk it out so that he could figure out how to fix it. Fix it; he must, for it was all too important to lose. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"Well, Danny, how are you today?" Doctor Linda Evans asked as she entered the room. Her footsteps were lighter than usual so the blind man was forced to assume that whatever had kept her it had been a happy something. He briefly considered starting out with the pleasantries and gently divulging into his problems. Then he, inwardly, tossed the idea out of the window. Fifteen minutes of his session were already gone and how knew how long he'd manage to get out of the distracted doctor today.

"About ready to scream my lungs out." The blue-eyed managed admitted casually as Dr. Evans took her seat opposite Danny's couch.

"Well screaming is therapeutic. In moderation, of course. Is there any particular reason for this urge to scream?" Danny listened briefly to the familiar sound of her pen scratching against the legal pad as she recorded his comment for his file.

"I've had a hell of a week, doc. First, I'm late to my law class because Larry forgot about me so I got assigned a three thousand word paper on why I shouldn't be late to class. Then, my absent minded brother forgets to pick me up so I had to call Gabriel who then proceeded to bite my head off, for standing outside on the sidewalk, like I was a child." It always felt weird to Danny to refer to Sylar by his hated given name, but Danny couldn't very well call Sylar, Sylar in front of Dr. Evans could he? That name was too synonymous with death and destruction. There would be cops at his door before the hour was out.

"So Gabriel's still around is he?" Danny knew that the older woman hadn't meant that question in quite the way he perceived it, but it still stung. Not even his therapist thought he was capable of keeping the interest of another person. Sure, Doctor Evans thought he was attractive, but that was superficial. The doctor herself was proof of that as was Leeza.

Leeza had gotten bored with him two months after dumping her fiancée and fled town. Of course she'd tried the "it's not you, it's me" line and when Danny had seen right through it. She'd decided to take a trip back to her homeland and left with the vague statement of checking in with him when she got back._ "Who knows" she said, "we might find ourselves more compatible then?"_ Danny knew what it really was, though. A final goodbye.

"Yes."

"Alright. Good, I'm glad…for you." Danny nodded slowly not accepting the words as true but letting the statement pass. "What else happened?"

"Then, because my luck is just that horrible, I ran into Leeza. Well, okay, it wasn't so much of a running-into-to as it was a she-showed-up-at-my-old-house-while-I-was-visiting-Marie scenario." The scratching stopped and the leather of the chair squeaked. A clear sign to Danny that his therapist was really invested in what he was saying now.

"What did Leeza want?"

"She wanted me back. Told me she'd loved me."

"What did you say to that?"

"Nothing." He busied his hands by pulling his phone out of his pocket and spinning it. "I ran."

"Why?"

"Why?" Danny responds incredulously. "Why? I panicked. My ex-girlfriend shows up randomly and declares her love. Who wouldn't run?"

"Danny," She began and he instantly recognized that tone. It was the one his mother used to when she had to explain things to him that to her were incredibly simple and made him feel like a three-year-old. "It's okay to still love her."

"But, I don't."

"Why else would you run?" Danny paused to think about it. Why had he run? It wasn't because he still loved her. While she was his first love and she'd always be important in that way, he just didn't feel love like that for her anymore. Not since Sylar.

What the two of them had…it was intense and scary. It wasn't all rainbows and skittles like in the movies. How could it be when one of them had murder more people then Danny could count (though he knew Sylar knew exactly how many)? How could it be when one of them woke up everyday fearing the other had realized Danny was too broken to be loved and left? The two of them…together were simply right.

"I didn't want to tell her the truth."

"Which truth?"

"That I'm gay and in love with someone else. I didn't want to break her heart."

"Eventually, though, she will find out."

Danny sighed. "I know and it'll be me she finds out from. I was just too shocked by the words she said."

"I understand." She paused to scribble something further down on the paper. "Does he ever tell you he loves you?"

"I don't think I heard you right." Danny said shaking his head slightly.

"I asked, does Gabriel ever tell you that he loves you?"

"I did hear you right." He mumbled to himself as he fiddled further with his dinosaur of a phone, or at least that's what Marie tells him. "Yes... no. Never absolutely. It is everyday implied but never declared."

"Why do you think that is?"

Danny shook his head and swung his legs off the couch. "I don't know, doc, I can't see inside his head. You'd have to ask him." He heard Doctor Evans sigh and scoot off her chair while placing her pad on the table.

"I'm not the one haunted by uncertain." She responded lightly as she helped him to the door leading to the lobby. He shook his walking stick into full length and covered the lobby alone pausing briefly to say goodbye to the receptionist. The second his stick touched the door it opened and a familiar scent hit him.

"Have a good session?" Sylar asked as he placed Danny's right hand on his shoulder and collapsed the red and white stick swiftly. He placed in Danny's expectant left hand. Danny tucked it back in his waistband with quickness granted by experience.

"You could say that." The blind man replied with air of aloofness that Sylar didn't buy for a second. Something had unsettled Danny and while he didn't particularly like, Sylar couldn't do anything about it.

"If you want to talk about it…" Sylar trailed the statement off as they walked down the street. Danny's sessions were private and Sylar would respect that, but he also didn't want Danny to think he didn't care about what transpired in them. If Danny ever wanted to talk about what was plaguing him Sylar would listen because…he was in love.


End file.
